Snowbound, A Sugar & Spies Tale
by alynwa
Summary: Originally written for Picfic Tuesday on LJ. Leona, Illya and Napoleon encounter a snowstorm. Credit to Mlaw aka Mrua7 for her suggestions.


Napoleon's eyes popped open to the dark and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what had transpired to put him there. He took a deep breath and was relieved to feel pressure against his chest. Leona Nicole was lying on her back partially covered by his body so he could keep her warm. He raised his head and looked around. No Illya. _He's already left to get help. _He hadn't heard the Russian go, no doubt because he didn't want to awaken Leona. He had no idea whether Illya had just left or had been gone for hours. He forced himself to stay where he was because if he got up to look out the window of the cabin they were in, he was sure the cold would wake the little girl. _I'll just have to wait until she's up. Maybe he'll be back by then._

With nothing else to do, he went over the events of the last twenty – four hours. He and Illya had decided that a winter weekend getaway with their four and a half year old daughter would be fun. They had driven upstate to a safe house UNCLE kept in the Catskills about four hours from Manhattan on Friday late afternoon. They spent that first night toasting marshmallows in the fireplace and playing Operation after Napoleon had made dinner. Leona was allowed to stay up late and the two fathers and she bundled up and went outside so that Illya could point out constellations in the winter night sky. They came back inside and after some hot chocolate, they had gone to bed.

_Saturday was great, _he thought as he cuddled with his little girl. _We took the sled we had brought with us to the hill behind the cabin and Leona loved it! I have to admit, taking turns with Illya to ride down the hill with her was fun. Then, we went for a nature walk so that Illya could point out different animal footprints to her. I thought I'd be bored, but he actually made it interesting. _

Sunday, the entire family slept late and then went for another hike in the woods and more sledding. They decided to leave for home at five, figuring that Leona would fall asleep and they would have a relaxing drive home. _It would have been if that freak snowstorm hadn't come out of nowhere two hours into our trip. _

"I cannot see anything, Napoleon," Illya had said as he brought the car to a stop.

"Can we get back to the safe house?"

"I cannot see! And the way the snow is coming down, the road is fast becoming impassable. I would not chance attempting to turn around; we could end up over a cliff."

Napoleon assembled his communicator and spoke into it. "Open Channel D, please."

"Mr. Solo, are you and Mr. Kuryakin back in New York?"

"Negative, Sir. We've run into a really bad snowstorm and we're unable to proceed any further. Is there any way we can be extracted?"

"Just a moment," Mr. Waverly harrumphed. Moments later he said, "Unfortunately, Mr. Solo, the storm is quite bad and more than likely will not let until early tomorrow morning. Is Miss Leona Nicole all right?"

"Ah, she's asleep in the backseat, Sir. I'm going to leave my homing signal on; we're going to have to seek shelter and might need assistance digging out when the time comes."

"Very well, Mr. Solo. I consider your daughter an Innocent in all this. I know I'm stating the obvious, but please see to her safety."

Napoleon bit back his first response and simply replied, "Yes, Sir. Solo out." He looked at his partner who had been listening quietly. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, I am going to find shelter for us." He cut off Napoleon's protest by saying, "I have a general idea where we are and there should be some empty cabins close by. All three of us cannot go into the weather and I am the one most used to the cold. Stay here with the heat on and stay warm. Didn't you pack some sandwiches and water? If you pack it into a smaller bag, we'll be able to take it with us." He turned and looked at his sleeping child and smiled. "I will be back."

As Illya trudged off into the storm, Napoleon began to put the foil – wrapped sandwiches into a plastic bag along with thermoses of water. _Thank God for Illya's appetite; I wouldn't have packed any food if it weren't for that bottomless pit!_

After what seemed like hours, but was only one by his watch, he saw a figure approaching the car. He pulled his weapon and held it just under the window until he could ascertain that the hooded and ski – masked person was indeed the Russian. He opened the door and gasped, "I found a cabin about half a mile from here. I started a fire so it should be warm by the time we get there."

"My hero," Napoleon said as he got out of the car and opened the back door. He put her coat, hat and gloves back on and then he unzipped his parka and gently reached in to pick up the sleeping child. He settled her against his chest and motioned for Illya to zip his coat closed over her. "Let's go."

Illya picked up the bag and cut off the car. "Stay in my tracks; I will move slowly."

The wind had died down slightly, but was still creating an almost whiteout condition. It took almost an hour for the trio to get to the cabin Illya had located. There wasn't much in it; a table with three chairs, some firewood, a small couch and a full sized bed with a couple of blankets. Fortunately, it also had a bathroom and running water. "Well, this is cozy," Napoleon observed as he looked around. He looked down as Leona stirred and opened her eyes. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Daddy. Are we home?"

Illya grinned as he moved to unzip her out of his partner's coat. "No, Daughter. We are in a cabin in the woods until this storm passes. Are you still tired?" When she nodded he said, "Good. Lie down here and go back to sleep. Papa and Daddy are here." He kissed her and pulled a blanket over her. "Daddy will lie down with you in a few minutes."

They moved away from the bed to talk. "Aren't you going to sleep in the bed, too?"

"_Nyet, moy droog. _I will sleep on the couch for a few hours and then I am going to walk to the next town. It is no more than five miles away."

Napoleon shook his head. "Five miles in this weather could be a death sentence. No. Stay here and wait for help. Remember, my homing device is being tracked."

"If it were just the two of us, perhaps I would stay. But our little girl deserves to get out of here; there is not enough wood left to keep the fire going. You stay with her. Keep her warm and occupied. Tell her Papa will be back for both of you."

Napoleon stepped closer and said softly, "I can order you to stay."

Illya grinned and patted the taller man's shoulder. "You are my senior agent. You are not Leona's senior parent. You cannot order me not to do what I think is best for her." He stripped out of his clothes and grabbed the other blanket and stretched out on the couch. "Go to sleep, Napoleon. I will probably be gone before you wake up."

He checked his watch. _Eight o'clock. _He looked at his daughter and kissed her temple. Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Leona? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Daddy." He moved off her and she sat up. "I have to wee – wee."

He took her to the bathroom and after checking it for toilet paper and spiders, let her use it. He heard her wash her hands after flushing the toilet and when she came out he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Good. We can share this ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water. He must have eaten the rest. When it comes to appetite, you definitely take after your Papa."

At the mention of her other father, she looked around. "Where _is_ Papa?"

"He went to town to get some help for us. Last night while we were driving home, it began to snow so much that Papa couldn't drive anymore, so he found this place for us to stay and went to town. He'll be back soon."

Leona's eyes went wide as she listened to her Daddy. "It snowed?" she asked incredulously. She got down from the chair and looked out the window. "Daddy! Look how much snow there is!" When he came alongside her, he was stunned to see that the blanket of snow on the ground seemed to be almost two feet deep in spots while the drifts appeared to be as high as six feet. "I don't see Papa's footprints! There's no sidewalk! How is he going to come back?"

"Papa is very smart, Leona, he'll remember where we are. Do you know that Papa makes sure that I don't get lost when we're together?"

"He does?"

"Yes, he does. Papa will be back, you'll see." He hugged her to his side and patted her head. "Have I ever taught you to play 'Tic Tac Toe?"

"No."

"I think it's time you learned."

They played the game using a notepad Napoleon had found in a kitchen cabinet, balling up and throwing the filled up sheets into the small remaining fire. When Leona started getting bored, they began to play "I Spy." It was Leona's turn and she was looking around the cabin and out the window to see if she could find anything to stump her Daddy. She looked outside once more time.

"Daddy."

"Eeeyess?" he answered in a funny voice that made her giggle.

"I spy with my little eye…a big truck with a shovel on it."

Napoleon came to his feet immediately. "Leona, go into the bathroom and stay there until I call you." His tone and body language brooked no argument and Leona moved quickly into the bathroom and shut the door while he moved to the side of the window, pulled his gun and watched.

The truck stopped approximately fifteen yards from the house and a figure jumped from the passenger side. Napoleon exhaled in relief when Illya pulled the hood from his head. "Leona, Papa's come back for us!" He holstered his weapon and opened the door just as his partner bounded through.

"Papa, I was scared you were lost and not coming back!" she cried as she jumped into his arms and kissed his nose and cheeks.

"Oh? Did Daddy not tell you I would be back?"

"Of course, I did! She never said she was scared."

"Daddy, I didn't want you to be scared like me so that's why I didn't tell you," Leona said as she began to put on her coat and hat.

The truck was plowing and making a U – turn. "I got to the edge of town just as Sam the driver there was getting ready to turn around and plow in the opposite direction. I told him about our problem and he offered to help. He will take us back to our car; there are many plows he told me clearing the roads so we should have no more problems going home" he said by way of explanation.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: My hero. Are you okay, Tovarisch?"

"I am fine. When we get home, a hot shower, a hot meal and a cold vodka will set me to rights." He picked Leona up and kissed her nose. "I think you are becoming a worry wart and mother hen like your Daddy. I think it was sweet that you did not wish to frighten him, but always remember: It is _our _job to protect _you. _If you are afraid or worried or bothered about something, you must tell one or both of us immediately." He kissed her again. "Do you promise?"

"_Da, _Papa. I promise. You too, Daddy. I promise."

Both men smiled as Illya led the way outside. "Let's go home."


End file.
